


A Civilised Refusal

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 02:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1371130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Egg-timer drabble written in response to <a href="http://lillithj.livejournal.com/profile">lillithj</a>'s prompt of <i>Lucius, Severus, and Hermione: incunabula, cat, painting</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Civilised Refusal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lillithj](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lillithj).



> Egg-timer drabble written in response to [lillithj](http://lillithj.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Lucius, Severus, and Hermione: incunabula, cat, painting_.

"—because Granger would never agree! Even if she did, there's no guarantee that you'd find _Sanguinem Magia_ amongst the Unspeakables' incunabula."

Lucius flicked his fingers and pinched something out of the air. "Cat hair. Orange. 'Granger', is it? And does she wear her old robes, _Professor_?"

Severus' smile was sudden and nasty; it made his mother's portrait gasp and Lucius' smirk fade. "Change the subject, 'old friend'."

"I will _not_. I cannot alter the manor's wards without it!"

"How very unfortunate," Hermione said lightly, to Eileen's chuckling and the rustling of books, as she joined them with the tea tray.


End file.
